


You Promised

by KahtyaSofia



Series: Captain's Blog - S2 [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: To the Last Man, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's reaction to Jack's ease with running off to get stranded in 1918.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Promised

Jack watched Toshiko leave the Hub through the rolling cog door. His heart was heavy as he turned back to where Ianto leaned against his desk. He was saddened by what they'd had to do today, but he was so very proud of Tosh. She'd had the hardest job of all, and she'd faced it with unflinching bravery.

"You have no idea how much I wish I could have saved her from all of that," Jack said with a heavy sigh.

"I think I do," Ianto replied quietly.

"That is one very brave, very strong woman." Jack leaned against the desk beside Ianto. "Losing Tommy to his own time would have been difficult enough, but to know how he would end up dying, once he got back, would have devastated a weaker woman."

"I'm glad you thanked her before she left. Yes, she did it because it's her job, and because she had to, but it means a lot to everyone when you acknowledge their individual contributions."

"I'm trying to remember that. Please remind me from, time to time, if it seems I'm forgetting."

"I'll be happy to, Sir."

"Uh!" Jack let his head fall back. "Ianto we're alone, it's the conclusion of a very long and difficult day, and still with the 'sir'!"

"Jack," Ianto said, turning to face him. "You promised you wouldn't be running off and disappearing again. Not a day later, you're ten steps from leaving the Hub, to get yourself stuck in 1918."

"After the sacrifice Tosh made today, would you really expect…" Jack didn't get a chance to finish.

"That's not my point, Jack."

"Okay." Jack crossed his arms over his chest and regarded Ianto.

"You weren't going to say goodbye."

Jack paused to consider and found that Ianto was right. He'd been so focused on getting Tommy to use the rift manipulator, he hadn't stopped to consider he'd be missed, once again if he got stuck in 1918.

"You're right, and I apologize. I should have at least told you goodbye, in the event I got stuck."

"That whole entering Tommy's mind idea? With your propensity for throwing yourself into harm's way for the team, I'm in for a lot of sleepless nights," Ianto sighed heavily.

"It's your fault, you know," Jack said in all seriousness.

"My fault?"

"I try to impress you by being heroic. You're like a strong, silent wall at my back propping me up. Makes me want to jump in to the fray."

Ianto nodded sagely. "I'll always get your back. Just try to remember I'm there."

Jack leaned in and placed a solid kiss on Ianto's lips. "Understood."

"Can I get you anything?" Ianto asked lightly. "Coffee? Do you want any kind of take-away?"

"I'm doing fine, Ianto. Maybe Tosh can use some of your TLC."

"Owen is with her, right now. She asked for some alone time for a few hours, and I promised I'd check in after awhile."

Jack nodded slowly. "So I have you to myself for a little while?"

Ianto nodded.

"What do you say to walking out with me to get some supper?"

"Anything for my dashing hero," Ianto said with a smile.


End file.
